Penombra
by Wingless Me
Summary: what if victoria found bella after edward told her he was a vamp? what if edward went to hunt victoria and she killed bella in the meantime? R&R! this is one of my good ones. penombra is twilight, eclisse is eclipse, and Luna Nuova is new moon fyi
1. Eclisse

**This takes place right after Edward tells Bella that he's a vampire in _Twilight._**

**The quote in the beginning belongs to Stephenie Meyer and so does the description of Victoria and the song belongs to Hannah Montana (though, I added some parts myself; they won't be in italics). All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Anything in italics is not my writing.**

_About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was part of him- and I didn't know how potent that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._

There was no point in trying to argue. It was true and I knew it. I couldn't deny truth no matter how deplorable it might be. But it wasn't deplorable. It was truth. It was right. It was good. He was a vampire; and it was good…

_I've got my sights set on you_

_And I'm ready to aim…_

_I have a heart that will_

_Never be tamed…_

_I knew you were something special_

_When you spoke my name…_

_Now I can't wait to see you again…_

I got up, out of my bed, and dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. I tied my long, chocolate-brown hair into a ponytail before exiting the house, taking care to not disturb a snoring Charlie. I walked down the steep driveway, tripping and stumbling on the way. I needed to think and what better place than in the woods right beside my house? I looked up at the sky and the at the intimidating dark trees, looming over me. A cold breeze stung my cheek and rustled the flame colored, fall leaves where I walked, thinking of him, wondering whether he would ever come back…

_I've got a way of knowing_

_When something is right…_

_I feel like I must have known you_

_In another life…_

_I felt this deep connection_

_When you looked in my eyes…_

_Now I can't wait to see you again…_

I stared at my feet, not bothering to move deeper into the forest. Everything here was green and yellow. I missed Arizona for the last time. No! Stay focused, I thought. I needed to understand a couple of things. He said he was a mind reader but he wasn't able to read mine. Why? It was like my mind was a fortress, unable to let someone pass through the gate and see what I've hidden from them. Unable to let himsee what I've hidden away from the world….I felt scared. If he didn't know what I was thinking, would he get angry at me? Would he become the 'monster' inside of him that he was talking about? The truth was unbearable. I was only human…

_The last time I freaked out_

_I just kept looking down!_

_I st-st-stuttered when you_

_Asked me what I'm thinking 'bout!_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what's wrong with me!_

_My best friend _Jacob _said_

'_Oh she's just being _Bella_'!_

_The next time we hang out_

_I will redeem myself!_

_My heart can't rest till then!_

_Oh, woa-oh-woa-oh why?_

_I can't wait to see you again!_

This is stupid! I thought angrily. Why can't he just leave me alone? He's dangerous! He knows he is! I know he is! I'm human! We shouldn't be around each other! It's not right…

_I've got this crazy feeling_

_Deep inside…_

_You called and asked to see me_

_Tomorrow night…_

_I'm not a mind-reader_

_But I'm reading the signs…_

_That you can't wait to see me again…_

Now I was being stupid. Why the heck did I have to think that? He wasn't a monster. He wasn't dangerous. He was perfect, irresistible, indescribable…beautiful.

It was very dark outside, even for night. I checked my watch: 10:36 p.m. I looked up. There was a dark circle where the bright moon should have been. An eclipse. I should get home, I thought. Charlie might wake up. I walked quietly through the forest towards my house when I slammed into a tree, hearing my skull crack menacingly. Dazed, I gritted my teeth and looked up at the sneering face above me.

"Good evening, Bella," said the woman vampire. She bowed mockingly. "Had a nice stroll in the park, I assume?"

She had fiery red hair and a crazed look in her eyes. She was gazing at my bleeding head like a hungry lion, cornering it's prey. Her pale skin was beautiful and _her posture was distinctively feline. _It was her eyes that caught me off guard, though; they were deep burgundy, bloodthirsty, most unlike his liquid, topaz eyes…

"Let me introduce myself," she said. "My name is Victoria. I have come to kill you." I remained silent. The wound on my head throbbed like a beating heart. Victoria leaned close to my neck and inhaled deeply. "Ah, your blood sings to me, Bella," she said softly. "How can I deny such temptation?"

Her deathly teeth revealed, Victoria plunged into my skin and began to drink as though it would be the last thing she would do…

_The last time freaked out_

_I just kept looking down!_

_I st-st-stuttered when you_

_Asked me what I'm thinking 'bout!_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what's wrong with me!_

_My best friend _Jacob _said_

'_Oh she's just being _Bella_'!_

_The next time we hang out_

_I will redeem myself!_

_My heart can't rest till then!_

_Oh, woa-oh-woa-oh why?_

I won't ever see you again!

**(Narrator's P.O.V.)**

From where Bella lay, almost unconscious, Victoria stopped for a moment. Her eyes were now wild and her mouth twisted into a bloody smile. "Goodbye, Bella," she whispered, and with another bite, Bella was dead.

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

I stood, frozen in my tracks. There, beside Bella's dead body was a woman vampire. She turned to me and said, "Thanks for the treat." Then she was gone…and so was Bella.

_Oh-woa-oh-woa-oh why?_

I will never see you again…


	2. Luna Nuova

**Time Period: If Edward ever left Bella to go hunt Victoria just for the night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Stephenie**** Meyer's characters. I don't own Hannah Montana's songs.**

I sank to my knees. A tear trickled down the side of my face. No, that's foolish, I thought as I angrily brushed the wetness off my pallid cheek. He wouldn't leave me again. He wouldn't do that to me…

_I've got my sights set on you_

_And I'm ready to aim…_

_I have a heart that will_

_Never be tamed…_

_I knew you were something special_

_When you spoke my name…_

_Now I can't wait to see you again…_

I missed him already. He had only been gone for five minutes but that was still too long. Everything would go okay. He would find Victoria, kill her and come back to marry me. The proposal had take place just before he left. I had agreed hastily and entwined myself in a kiss that would last forever…Then he just left. He said he was after Victoria and then left. But he would come back. I knew he would…

_I've got a way of knowing_

_When something is right…_

_I feel like I must have known you_

_In another life…_

_I felt this deep connection_

_When you looked in my eyes…_

_Now I can't wait to see you again…_

A flurry of emotions came swirling at me. Suddenly, I felt scared for him. What if he didn't come back? Surely Jake would understand and hold me close. But then he might get the impression that I preferred werewolves over vampires. Then I felt annoyed. Why couldn't he just let Jacob find Victoria? I wouldn't have to hold my breath as I watched him duel until his final moments, then. My mood changed to panicked. How could I live if he died? I wouldn't be able to. What would Jacob think of my pitiful behavior? How should I know? I'm not a mind reader…

_The last time I freaked out_

_I just kept looking down!_

_I __st__-__st__-stuttered when you_

_Asked me what I'm thinking 'bout!_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what's wrong with me!_

_My best friend _Jacob _said,_

_'Oh she's just being Bella'!_

_The next time we hang out_

_I will redeem myself!_

_My heart can't rest till then_

_Oh, __woa__-oh-__woa__-oh why?_

_I can't wait to see you again!_

This is stupid! I thought lividly. Why can't he just leave it to Alice or Carlisle to do this? And why now? I don't understand. I never do…

_I've got this crazy feeling_

_Deep inside…_

_You called and asked to see me_

_Tomorrow night…_

_I'm not a mind reader_

_But I'm reading the signs…_

_That you can't wait to see me again…_

It wasn't fair. I jumped to my feet and kicked the nearest tree. A sharp pain shot up my leg and I grasped my foot in agony. The twilight sky was coming to an abrupt end. Soon, it would be a new moon in a new month. I checked my watch: 8:47 p.m. Charlie would be worried if I stayed up past curfew. Though, lately I had missed my curfew a number of times with the Cullen's and _him._

I walked quietly through the forest towards my house when I slammed into a tree. Dazed and disoriented, I looked up at the sneering face above me.

"Good evening, Bella," said Victoria, bowing mockingly. "Had a nice stroll in the park, I assume?"

I remained silent. The wound on my head throbbed like a beating heart. Victoria leaned close to my neck and inhaled deeply. "Ah, your blood sings to me, Bella," she said softly. "How can I deny such temptation?"

Her deathly teeth revealed, Victoria plunged them into my skin and began to drink fervently, as though it would be the last thing she would do on this great, green earth…

_The last time I freaked out_

_I just kept looking down!_

_I __st__-__st__-stuttered when you_

_Asked me what I'm thinking 'bout!_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what's wrong with me!_

_My best friend _Jacob _said,_

_'Oh she's just being _Bella_'!_

_The next time we hang out_

_I will redeem myself!_

_My heart can't rest till then_

_Oh, __woa__-oh-__woa__-oh why?_

I won't ever see you again!

**(Narrator's P.O.V.)**

From where Bella lay, almost unconscious, Victoria stopped for a moment. Her eyes were wild and her mouth twisted into a bloody smile. "Goodbye, Bella," she whispered, and with another bite, Bella was dead.

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

I stood, frozen in my tracks. There, beside Bella's dead body was Victoria. She turned to me and said, "Thanks for the treat." She stepped over the bloody mass and walked casually towards me.

"I would consider never to make friends with humans again, Cullen," she whispered in my ear. Victoria strode past me, then stopped, turned and said as a last remark, "And I would consider getting a new girlfriend as well."

Then she was gone…and so was Bella's body.

_Oh __woa__-oh-__woa__-oh why?_

I will never see you again…

**Please reveiw and tell me which chapter is better!!! You can say chap one or chap two you don't have to speak italian lol!**


End file.
